


Four Elements

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend on Tumblr wanted something featuring the team as the four elements. So I made this for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Elements

  


Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
